


Smutember is a Go

by SansyFresh



Series: NSFW Babble Collections [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of OCs - Freeform, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn With Plot, Portugal gets Fucked Month, Smut, cause theres a lot, kinks will be tagged in chapters, lots of kinks, lots of smut, month of smut, theres both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Portugal gets fucked by a lot of people. That's it.





	1. Portugal/Papyrus- Roleplay/Sexual Frustration/Paddling

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, welcome to my Month of Kinky Smut
> 
> this is going to reveal a lot about my own kinks, probably
> 
> Portugal is my Undertale PapOC, go check out my tumblr @sansy-fresh to learn more about him or ask about him
> 
> First chapter is Portugal/Papyrus, with Roleplay/Sexual Frustration/Paddling
> 
> enjoy ^^

The smooth end of the wood soothed over his already bruising ecto flesh, the paddle smacking gently here or there just to remind Portugal of the situation he’d put himself in. His cunt was soaked though, his hips moving restlessly against Papyrus’ lap, likely staining those hot ass leather pants he’d put on just for this little...punishment.

Paps knew how weak he was for leather. 

“How many more do you think you can take?” It was a stupid question; Portugal would take whatever Papyrus gave him. But he was only about halfway through his punishment and he could already feel his ass burning just from the slightest contact of the wooden paddle against it. Still, he was aching, empty, and all too high up from the pain-pleasure that was making his thoughts swim, so he did what he always did.

“Just fuck me already!”

There was an almost instant answer, the flat of the paddle striking his sit spots in rapid succession, Portugal keening as Papyrus took hold of his ass, kneading the bruised, green softness.

“You have such a nice ass.” A light smack had him wriggling again as Papyrus continued. “It’s too bad your mouth is so filthy.”

Suddenly the emptiness was filled, Portugal crying out as two fingers shoved into him to the hilt, pressing deep inside him and moving with a purpose. Still, it wasn’t enough to get to that peak, Portugal panting as the paddle came down again, right over his nastiest bruises. 

A third finger joined its brothers, then a fourth, Portugal all but limp as Papyrus used him, rocking with every push forward, his toes curling as he finally fell over the edge, sobbing as Papyrus handfucked him through it. 

After the shocks of pleasure slowly abated, he found himself sleepily leaning against Papyrus, warm arms around him, a hand gently cleaning him up and rubbing ointment on a what would likely stay bruised for weeks ass. He only had enough coherence to lean up, leaving a peck of a kiss on Papyrus’ cheek before he leaned back against his chest, smiling softly as Paps kissed him back on the back of the skull.

When he woke up, Papyrus would have food ready for him, but until then he’d let him sleep, for once safe with someone that cared about him.

It was… nice.


	2. Portgual/Sans - Soft Dom/Pregnancy/Intercrural Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo next chapter on time lol we'll see if thats a trend that continues XD
> 
> this chapter is Portugal/Sans, with Soft Dom/Pregnancy/Intercrural Sex
> 
> enjoy ^^

The hands on his thighs were gentle, massaging and pinching lightly as Portugal whined below him. Sans smiled softly, the expression almost cheeky. “What, you can’t take a bit of teasing?”

“Not when I’m like this…” Portugal whimpered, his free hand, the one not clutching the pillow under his chest, coming down to rub gingerly at his expanded stomach. The little soul inside was bobbing around peacefully, satisfied with its parent’s magic flowing to it from Portugal’s already full soul. He’d already gotten off once, and with how temperamental he’d felt, once was enough.

Sans hadn’t gotten off though, he could feel the still throbbing cock behind him, grinding ever so slightly into the back of his thighs.

Well. Never say P didn’t do anything for anybody.

Reaching back, he gently guided Sans back between his legs, stopping just between his thighs and squeezing so he got the picture. Sans hissed, the sound filled with pleasure as he put his hands on either side of Portugal’s thighs, pressing them more firmly together than he could manage at the moment, then started thrusting.

“Yeah, you’re so good for me, y’know that?” Sans panted as he spoke, but the words were a touch too genuine. Portugal shook his head, whining at the slightest overstimulation as the head of Sans’ cock bumped into his pussy. 

“Naw, you don’t get to say no to me, honey, you know that. Say it.”

Portugal whimpered as Sans stopped, a hand coming down to rub at his stomach. He shuddered into the movement, relaxing down as Sans came up to speak to him.

“Say what you are, P.”

Portugal shuddered, then, whispering, “I’m good for you.”

“Damn right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like....way later in his relationship with everybody. Sans ends up being too good of a dom to him, he gets spoiled lol


	3. Portugal/Percy - Breeding/Oviposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy is a skelelamia that belongs to Lady_Pterasaur!! she let me use him for...purposes lol
> 
> this chapter is Portugal/Percy, with Breeding Kink and Oviposition (live eggs)
> 
> enjoy?

Portugal keened, then screamed as his cunt was breached by what felt like a fucking tree limb, but was in fact twin hemipenes. Percy simply grinned down at him, licking up his tears as he felt like he was being ripped open. Still, the pleasure was rushing through him as each of Percy’s snake dicks rubbed every spot he had, going deeper and deeper until they were near up in his ribcage. 

Percy hummed, purring as he rocked back and forth gently, still diligently cleaning P’s face of tears, occasionally dipping down to give him a thorough kiss. It was always odd, kissing a snake, but Portugal found he didn’t mind it. Not when the near prehensile tongue made quick work of pushing at every soft spot he had. 

“Mmm, you ready, P?” Percy asked, working Portugal open even as he looked down at him with a gentleness in his eyes. Portugal wanted to balk at that look, wanted to fight and struggle and refuse what he knew Percy wanted, but…

“Yeah…” he grunted, still whimpering at every gentle rock in and out of his aching pussy.

Percy grinned, leaning down to smack a peck of a kiss on his face before he leaned back, starting to really pound into Portugal’s cunt. It would only work if P had gotten off at least once, which… he was pretty damn close from the rough treatment already. He keened and whimpered and cried as Percy huffed and cursed above him, and just as he reached his peak he felt Percy shudder, something decidedly round and thick traveling down through Percy and… into Portugal.

He felt as it slowly traveled every inch of him, bumping and grinding and finally settling at what passed for his cervix. He didn’t have time to worry about it passing through, as the next one was already making its way along the same path as the first one.

It was a heady feeling, being so filled as a third egg followed the second, then a fourth. It was the fifth that had him sobbing in pained pleasure, the pressure almost too much.

Percy finally seemed to notice that they weren’t going any further, Portugal’s breath hitching as two hands came down to massage the first egg through his cervix and into the pouch that had formed to hold and incubate them all. The rest followed with a little prompting, Portugal cumming again just from the feeling of the sixth one entering his overused pussy.

It was when the seventh started down that he started to panic, jerking and trying to get away, but Percy held him, cooing and licking up his tears as he consoled him.

“Just a few more, precious, just a few more.”

A few more turned out to be 9 total eggs, all filling his stomach to the point that he looked overly pregnant… but as Percy cooed over his extended belly, eyelights bright and scales shimmering, Portugal found he didn’t mind.


	4. Portugal/Honey (Eating Out/Orgasm Denial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a more tame one this time, making up for not posting on this in days lol
> 
> the ship is Portugal/Honey, with Eating Out and Orgasm Denial (and some bondage thrown in)
> 
> enjoy

Portugal threw his head back, keening as Honey back up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he smirked up at P. 

“Surely you aren’t done already?” Honey asked, a rare sort of playful mischief in his eyelights. Portugal grunted, shifting where he was bound in the hard wooden chair, his wrists starting to chafe. They’d been at this for a good three hours now, Portugal’s thighs were as wet as a river, his pussy aching with want. All in all, he had been edged away from nearly ten orgasms; he was understandably getting a bit crabby.

“Course not.” he all but spat, though he baulked at the look Honey gave him. “Course not… master.”

Honey’s face lit up, as always pleased at Portugal’s surrender, his fingers suddenly circling P’s clit and if that didn’t make him gasp at the stars that suddenly filled his vision.

“C-c’mon, i’s not fair…” Portugal whined, shifting as much as he could to press into the attention before Honey finally took his glorious hands away. He whimpered, eyes slitting open as he peered down at a suddenly smug Honey. That look was promising bad, bad things.

“Lets see how much longer you can go, dear.” And with that he was ducking slowly back down to his cunt, licking a line slowly up the slit, Portugal throwing his head back in surrender as he whined.


	5. Portugal/Slim (Size Difference, Crying, Tentacles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo the longest one yet lol
> 
> this one is Portugal/Slim, with the main kinks of Tentacles, Crying, and Size Difference, but also Bondage, Gags, Sacrum Play, and Double Penetration
> 
> enjoy ;)

Portugal nearly bit him as Slim gently laid him on the bed, might have gone ahead and done it if it wasn’t for the ball gag keeping his mouth unnaturally open. It would become uncomfortable, he figured, if he wasn’t already distracted by the leer Slim was giving him. Stupid bastard was nearly two feet taller than him, with thicker bones besides, so even if Portugal was to get free of the ropes, there was no fighting out of this.

Not that he really wanted to, in the first place. Slim had asked if they could try something new- Portugal wasn’t about to ruin the surprise.

Making some unintelligible noise that meant something to the effect of “Get on with it then!”, Portugal sucked in a breath as Slim gave him a look, tugging at the ends of the rope that tied his wrists and ankles to his sacrum. 

That too might have been uncomfortable eventually, were the ropes not rubbing through every damn hole in this sacrum, his blasted magic already making its way to pull in his pelvis, slick and waiting. 

He was already drooling, Slim wiping some of it up with a finger and holding it up as if to mock him for it. Portugal rolled his eyes, glaring up at him, only to startle as something soft, supple was making its way up his feet, his legs, and stopped just on his femurs. He tried to look down, to see what the hell Slim was doing, but a hand gripped his chin and forced his attention on Slim’s face.

“I’m going to fuck you up now, P.” He said, and if his pussy snapped into place just from that assertment, well, no one but Slim had to know.

There was a careful investigation from whatever was touching him of his cunt, first poking and prodding the outsides, then dipping in to tickle his clit as he jerked. He felt something like panic, something like elation as the tapered point lowered, lowered until it was grazing his lips, then cried out in shock as it thrusted to the root in one go. 

Slick noises filled the room, Portugal’s body rocking back and forth as he keened with every forceful in and out of whatever it was, Slim’s eyes locked on his own, a feral satisfaction on his face as tears began streaming down Portugal’s eyes. 

It was nearly too much already, Portugal about to to do something, anything to get Slim to let him just cum already, when another _thing_ was poking at his lips. He shook his head, eyes wide, but Slim simply smiled down at him as the first thing slowed down, long enough for the second, slightly smaller, to slip inside. 

Portugal was full out crying now, the pleasure pain of being stretched out by not one, what he could only assume was a tentacle, but two, was too much. He cried out through every stroke, eyes cracked open to see that Slim was most definitely feeling all of this, the pleasure in his eyes the only indicator.

Suddenly, it stopped, Portugal heaving out a breath as Slim lowered to croon sweetly in his ear. “I told you I was going to fuck you up, dear.”

Portugal felt a third begin to circle his clit, and just like that, he was thrown off the edge into an abyss of white pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone's clear, P did have a safe word he could have used if he needed to. just assume for any smut i write, that its _not_ noncon unless marked as such lol


End file.
